


Jealousy

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Leonardo is jealous.





	Jealousy

“Hey, Leo.”

She’s there again. With him. Beside him.

It makes his blood boil. Leo has to avoid wrinkling his beak as he responds to April’s greeting, circling around to look at what she and his brother are doing. Both of them are hunched over some kind of yellow book which doesn’t look familiar to Leo.

“It’s Physics,” April answers his wordless question, clearly not needing to look up again to know he’s puzzled. Leo scoffs under his breath at that, and then again when he notices that Donnie’s attention is anywhere but the maths and science problems. His focus is trained on the human girl next to him and the stupid, lovesick look on his face makes Leo want to hurl. “Our professor gave us out some summer homework and Don said he’d help me out.”

“Yeah?” He raises a ridge, but he doesn’t care. “Cool.” He couldn’t care  _less_ , in fact. No - all he cares about is how smug April is right now. She knows Donnie gawks over her and she definitely gets some kind of ego-boost out of it. It irritates him to no end.

Clearing his throat, Leonardo moves back around so that he’s leaning over the couch, right between the pair sitting on it. From this angle Leo can actually see the pink on Donnie’s skin and feel the heat from his cheeks. He has to chew his tongue to keep restraint.

“Sensei wanted to see you, by the way.” April looks up at that, but not before starting at Leo’s almost silent change in position. He grins at that, masking his malice as a joke as April returns it. “He said he had some meditation techniques he wanted to go over with you–” When April pulls, yet tries to hide a face, Leo quickly adds, “–it’s to help focus a ninja’s chi. Might help with your mind powers, right?”

There’s a second where April does nothing but chew her lip and puff her fringe a little, eyes wavering between the direction of the dojo, Donnie and the book. “I guess.” Leo can see she’s torn - though ultimately he knows she won’t pass up this opportunity. Much to Donatello’s obvious dismay, the books smacks shut and the girl rises, waving solemnly back at them as she disappears behind the lab door.

He doesn’t have long.

Once she’s out of earshot, Leo siddles over behind his lanky brother, drumming the back of the chair with his fingers as he waits for Don’s pity-party to be over. She really did have him wrapped around her finger, huh? Leo could never get Don to pull that puppy-dog look for him.

“What do you see in her?”

It takes Donnie a moment to react to that, but by the time he tries to whirl around all incredulous Leo’s already made his next move; gripping his brother by the shoulders in a way that momentarily paralyses the nerves. He smirks at the strangled little cry he gets from it, and pushes in just a liiiittle harder so he can hear it again. “How come she’s always with you?”

“W-What?” Donnie’s obviously taken aback, and rightfully so. It’s unnatural. He shouldn’t be having these types of feelings for her and Donnie knows it. “Leo — stop it, man.”

Leo doesn’t stop. “Why  _her_ , Don?” His right hand pushes downwards, sliding across Don’s flush skin and then smooth shell; touching and rubbing in a way that’s a bit too intimate to be brotherly. Donnie obviously realises this too; trying to throw him off by wriggling about, but Leo’s grasp is true and firm. “Answer me, Donnie.”

“I—” He can see the frustration seeping through now; though Donnie’s far too weak and flustered to successfully fight Leo off at this point. “I don’t understand what you’re saying! Just—” Leo clicks his tongue as he listens, moving his hand farther down. “—get off me, dude!”

Again, Leo does not let up. “Why her?” His touches become firmer - more meaningful as they get lower and lower. Don’s struggling excites Leo to no end now. “ _Why her_?” Leo repeats this again, grins and presses his nose to Don’s neck, inhaling his brother’s scent and revelling in the inane blabbering it reaps.

But he can’t be making too much noise. That would ruin everything.

Clamping a hand over Don’s nose and mouth, Leo sets back to work licking and teasing the moans right from his brother’s throat whilst his other hand finds Don’s well-concealed slit. It’s a bit awkward with Don’s belt in the way, but Leo has more than enough leverage to get what he wants.

His brother smells delicious; a musk so pure and earthy and only tainted by the faint smell of fresh flowers and expensive perfume. It’s enough for him to wrinkle his nose at, though. Annoyed, he opts to focus more on his brother’s slit; molesting the soft, sensitive cartilage.

And Donnie just seems to let it happen. Either that or his attempts to fight it are so pathetic that Leo doesn’t even notice them. A vague tickling on his hand as Donnie tries to slap him away affirms the latter idea, and only spurs Leo on, applying more pressure to the straining slit beneath his fingers.

“Why her?” Deciding he wants to see his brother’s face, Leo moves so that his chin rests on Don’s rigid shoulder, head turned enough so that their faces are touching. All Don can offer is a moan, eyes lucid yet unbelieving as they bore into Leo’s own. Another moan as Leo strokes the pink flesh peeking out of his brother’s shell, and yet another as Leo runs his tongue over his cheek, “When  _this_ is so much better.”

“ _Mm! Mmp_!” Donnie’s cock is still only half-hard as it drops down into Leo’s waiting hand, through quickly becomes erect as Leo pumps it. All the while Leo still holds Don’s gaze, which has turned to a mix of fear and unadulterated arousal within a split second. Leo smirks at that, watching the cogs turn in Don’s head as he tries to work through this puzzle.

But he won’t. Because he belongs to Leo, really. And Leo pulls the strings here; ones Don can’t cut with his mind.

Removing his hand from Don’s face, Leo smooshes their beaks together so he can take Don’s mouth, rolling his tongue around that sweet, sweet mouth. At the same time, he’s counting in his head. 5, 4—

3—

He begins working Don’s cock madly.

2—

Moans become needy whines.

1—

Steps just inches away.

Donnie cums right as April turns the corner, and it’s telling when the girl’s face goes white. Leo can feel Don’s whole body go rigid with humiliation, but he doesn’t care; just parts their lips enough to whisper against his face— just loud enough so April can hear the truth– 

“You’re  _mine_ , Donnie.”


End file.
